An example of a specialized decoupling capacitor is the Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) capacitor. MIM capacitors may be formed on an integrated circuit chip and typically provide a greater unit capacitance density (e.g., femtofarads per square micrometer (fF/μm2)) than gate-oxide based capacitors. MIM capacitors offer significant advantages in enhancing high-performance circuits by filtering switching noise, especially for power supply lines. To improve their filtering capability, a group of MIM capacitors is often ganged together to form a bank of capacitors. Although these capacitor banks generally perform adequately, failure of one or more of the MIM capacitors typically becomes problematic. Therefore, improvements in this area would prove beneficial in the art.